disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Archdeacon
The Archdeacon is a character and one of the minor protagonists of Disney's 1996 feature film, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, and is also one of the minor protagonists in Disney's 2002 feature film, The Hunchback of Notre Dame II, who serves as the clergyman at the Notre Dame Cathedral in Paris. Appearances The Hunchback of Notre Dame On a snowy, winter night, the Archdeacon was apparently roused to answer someone desperately pounding on the door of Notre Dame. He is responsible for allowing Quasimodo to live in the film by condemning Frollo's murder of Quasimodo's mother, a gypsy who he was too late to help, and Frollo's attempt to destroy Quasimodo under the eyes of Notre Dame and the statues of the saints, and convincing him to spare Quasimodo's life or be damned to hell for his actions. Later, he defends Esmeralda when she claims sanctuary in Notre Dame from Frollo. He and the other priests provide some of the dialogue in the song Hellfire. '' During the time when Esmeralda was going to be burned at the stake, he Archdeacon steps forward to protest against Esmeralda's execution, but is halted by the guards. His final appearance is when Frollo breaks into the cathedral to kill Esmeralda and Quasimodo, and Archdeacon demands that he call off the attack on Notre Dame and stay away from the two, to which Frollo responds by shoving the startled Archdeacon down a flight of stairs and injuring his ankle, and locking the Archdeacon out of the belltower so he can't interfere. He survives and is last seen cheering with the crowd when Phoebus and Esmeralda emerge safely from the church. The Hunchback of Notre Dame II In the second film, the Archdeacon looks nothing like the way he does in the first film, except for his clothes; in ''this film, he only appears once, which is just after Laverne, trapped under a bell with Victor and Hugo, gongs on it really loudly with her head. He is seen coming out the door and yelling, "The bell. It is gone. It has been stolen." Creation The Archdeacon was most likely created as a placeholder for Frollo, as Frollo functioned as the Archdeacon in the Victor Hugo novel. This was probably done by Disney's part as a means of not creating tensions with the Roman Catholic Church, which played a large role in the film and the book, especially seeing that the Archdeacon functions as a good character in the film. It could be said that Frollo's act of shoving the Archdeacon down the stairs could be symbolic of religious extremism attacking pure religion. However, even though Frollo was depicted as the Minister of Justice in the film, he still seemed to hold more power over the Archdeacon himself while outside Notre Dame. This probably stems from his role in the book, but it remains unexplained how Frollo, as a mere Judge, could commit such terrible crimes without having to answer to the King of France. Trivia *In the novel, Frollo was the archdeacon but the villain as well, so this character didn't exist. *Although the Archdeacon was the one who originally saved Quasimodo's life, the two are never seen together. *Though the Archdeacon does not appear physically in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, he was briefly mentioned by Quasimodo to Riku inside the cathedral. *In the first film, the Archdeacon is fat, but in the second, he (he only appeared for a split second near the end when Sarousche and his minions are raiding the cathedral) is skinny! Gallery Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-300.jpg|The Archdeacon stops Frollo from drowning baby Quasimodo HND 64.png| Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-9107.jpg|The Archdeacon after being pushed down the stairs by Frollo Carlo-Lauber.jpg|Carlo Lauber as the Archdeacon in The Hunchback of Notre Dame (musical) Category:Heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Living characters Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Adults Category:Holy People Category:Clergy